The present invention relates to apparatus for, and a method of inducing a consumer to use or learn about a product by providing a reward for his or her doing so. More specifically, the present invention teaches apparatus and a method for providing the consumer with a reward card which can be conveniently used by the consumer to timely obtain the reward after the consumer has purchased the product or completed a test or survey relating to it.
It is known in the art to reward a customer for taking a survey by electronically crediting an account accessible to the customer. Such a method is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020128898 by Smith et al. for Dynamically Assigning a Survey to a Respondent. However, such a system requires the consumer to disclose his or her personal credit card number or Internet service account number so that it may be credited with the reward. Consumer's are reluctant to make such disclosures in view of concerns as to fraud and identity theft which in current times present real risks. Smith et al. do not disclose the use of a reward card as a means of enabling the customer to redeem a reward.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020107717 A1 to Liu et al. provides for reward payments to participants in a survey who use a credit card at a point-of-sale or point-of-transaction terminal. While a user of a credit card is paying for a purchase or service, a survey is presented to the user. As a reward for completing the survey, money is credited to the user's credit card account, or miles may be credited to the user's airline mileage account.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,745 to Stimson, et al. for a Pre-Paid Card System and Method discloses a system and method for taking surveys when a prepaid card, e.g., a calling card, is used. At the time the card is inserted into a card reader, the user may be asked to participate in a survey which is conducted at the card reading device. The user can be rewarded by adding additional value to the card, e.g., additional minutes if the card is a telephone calling card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,614 to Wecker, et al. for an Internet System For Producing Electronic Reward Cards discloses a system for rewarding consumers who take a survey on the Internet. The reward is given by issuing a new card or adding value to an existing card.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030236704 for a System and Method for a Multiple Merchant Stored Value Card, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030236712 for a System and Method for Distributing Vouchers, both by Antonucci, are directed to a system for awarding loyalty points to consumers. A participating consumer may earn loyalty points by completing an online survey. Loyalty points issued for redemption at different merchants can be tracked in a single database tied to a single transaction card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,787 to Dorf for a Multifunctional Card System also discloses a card which can be used to receive and spend value of various types, from different merchants, e.g., airline miles, telephone minutes, and money.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,752 to Von Kohorn for a System and method for generating and redeeming tokens discloses a reward system which utilizes an appliance connected to a television set for generating rewards in the form of tokens or coupons.
The prior art methods require a consumer to take a test or survey at the time that the reward is offered, and through the consumer's own bank or credit card account whereby the consumer's responses are associated with his or her identity. In addition to the consumer's identity, his or her bank or credit card accounts must also be disclosed to obtain a reward. None of the prior art approaches to rewarding consumers for using a product, or learning about the product, or taking a test or survey provides a consumer with a time deferred and anonymous way of obtaining a reward for his or her doing so.